Once Again, The Sound Of Spring!
is the third opening song that was heard in the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. The song was performed by Matsuoka Nanase and Hoshizaki Kana, and had its debut in the first episode of Guardian Angels Of The Sound. Lyrics TV Size Ver |-|Romaji= Furu Surottoru de ama no ekō Hoshi no tame ni tasshimasu, mōikkai Watashitachi no kokoro wa kagayaku Ikou! Hikaru to utsukushi Sekaijū no subete Mōikkai, me no kagayake tame no jikan Sai hajime no wareware wa chikara o motte Nani mo wa modotte watashi o kaisai dekiru, Nani mo watashi no hikiorosu dekiru I~ēi shitte iru, sekai o uchimasu dekiru Owaru koto wa arimasen! Saigo ni hoshi o miru no dekiru Hateshinai monogatari de Mahō no hachi! Sumairu to Gōgō! Hai, watashitachi wa okonau koto ga deki Hoshi yo, watashitachi no kokoro Mōikkai, haru no hibiki! Furu Surottoru de! |-|Japanese= フル・スロットルで天のエコー 星のために達します、もう一回 私達のこころは輝く 行こう！光ると美し 世界中のすべて もういっかい、目の輝けための時間 再始めの我々は力を持って 何もは戻って私を開催できる、 何も私の引き下ろすできる Yeah 知っている、世界を打ちますできる 終わることはありません！ 最後に星を見るのできる はてしない物語で 魔法の八！ スマイルとゴーゴー！ はい、わたしたちは行うことができ 星よ、私達のこころ もういっかい、ハルの響き！ フル・スロットルで！ |-|Translation= The echo of heavens at full throttle We reach for the stars once again Our hearts are shining Let’s go! Shining and beauty All around the world One more time, it’s time. Sparkling eyes! We have the power to start again Nothing can hold me back, Nothing can drag me down Yeah I know, I can beat the world And it will never end! I can see the stars at the end Never ending story of the Magical eight! Pretty Cure at smile and gogo! Yes, we can do! Let’s go! The stars, our shining hearts One more time, Sound of Spring! At full throttle! Full Size Version |-|Romaji= Furu Surottoru de ama no ekō Hoshi no tame ni tasshimasu, mōikkai Watashitachi no kokoro wa kagayaku Ikou! Hikaru to utsukushi Sekaijū no subete Mōikkai, me no kagayake tame no jikan Sai hajime no wareware wa chikara o motte Nani mo wa modotte watashi o kaisai dekiru, Nani mo watashi no hikiorosu dekiru I~ēi shitte iru, sekai o uchimasu dekiru Owaru koto wa arimasen! Saigo ni hoshi o miru no dekiru Hateshinai monogatari de Mahō no hachi! Sumairu to Gōgō! Hai, watashitachi wa okonau koto ga deki Hoshi yo, watashitachi no kokoro Mōikkai, haru no hibiki! Furu Surottoru de! Watashi no te o nobashi, Giragira no Utsukushī mirai, sore o tsukamu Wakatta, nani mo wa watashitachi no tataku dekiru! Nani kimasu don'nani, Akuma no tatakau o junbi sareta Nani demo, seijō matawa chō shizen. Ton'neru no owari, Kurayami no nigeru, Hikari ni tewonobasu! Eien no Hikari! Mirakuru to Majikku de! To~ugezā, Rettsu Gō! Watashitachi no atama akarui tengoku no ue Bunbetsu no aru no kagayaku! Mōikkai, haru no hibiki! Furu Surottoru de ama no ekou Hoshi no tame ni tasshimasu, mōikkai Saigo ni hoshi o miru no dekiru Hateshinai monogatari de Mahō no hachi! Sumairu to Gōgō! Hai, watashitachi wa okonau koto ga deki Hoshi yo, watashitachi no kokoro Mōikkai, haru no hibiki! Furu Surottoru de! |-|Japanese= フル・スロットルで天のエコー 星のために達します、もう一回 私達のこころは輝く 行こう！光ると美し 世界中のすべて もういっかい、目の輝けための時間 再始めの我々は力を持って 何もは戻って私を開催できる、 何も私の引き下ろすできる Yeah 知っている、世界を打ちますできる 終わることはありません！ 最後に星を見るのできる はてしない物語で 魔法の八！ スマイルとゴーゴー！ はい、わたしたちは行うことができ 星よ、私達のこころ もういっかい、ハルの響き！ フル・スロットルで！ 私の手を伸ばし、ギラギラの 美しい未来、それをつかむ わかった、何もは私たちの叩くできる！ 何来ますどんなに、 悪魔の戦うを準備された 何でも、正常または超自然。 トンネルの終わり、 暗闇の逃げる、 光に手を伸ばす！ 永遠のひかり！ ミラクルとマジックで！ トゥゲザー、レッツゴー！ 私たちの頭明るい天国の上 分別のあるの輝く！ もういっかい、ハルの響き！ フル・スロットルで天のエコー 星のために達します、もう一回 最後に星を見るのできる はてしない物語で 魔法の八！ スマイルとゴーゴーで！ はい、わたしたちは行うことができ 星よ、私達のこころ もういっかい、ハルの響き！ フル・スロットルでハルの響き！ |-|Translation= The echo of heavens at full throttle We reach for the stars once again Our hearts are shining Let’s go! Shining and beauty All around the world One more time, it’s time. Sparkling eyes! We have the power to start again Nothing can hold me back, Nothing can drag me down Yeah I know, I can beat the world And it will never end! I can see the stars at the end Never ending story of the Magical eight! Pretty Cure at smile and gogo! Yes, we can do! Let’s go! The stars, our shining hearts One more time, Sound of Spring! At full throttle! I stretch out my hand, the glistening Beautiful future, I can grab. I know it now, nothing can beat us! No matter what comes, We are ready to fight any evil Anything, normal or supernatural. That’s the end of the tunnel, Running away from darkness, Reaching for light! Eternal light! At Miracle and Magic! Together, let’s go! The bright heaven over our heads, Shining down on earth! One more time, Sound of Spring! Heaven's echo at full throttle We reach for the stars once again I can see the stars at the end Never ending story of the Magical eight! At smile and gogo! Yes, we can do! Let’s go! The stars, our shining hearts One more time, Sound of Spring! At full throttle! Synopsis Category:Opening